Secretly
by Fiorella Orchidea
Summary: Fic inspirado en un Crossover de SK y Digimon 04. Es Yaoi y es un universo Alterno. La Pareja es LysergKouichi (Creo que ya saben en que fic me inspire) Es un Songfic. Esto no es un plagio! reviews, please!


Koniichiwa!!! Este fic esta inspirado en un Crossover entre Sk (Shaman King) y Digimon 04. El fic se llama "Amor en la Oscuridad" y la autora y dueña de la pareja en que se basa mi fic es, mi linda sensei, Kini-chan. Este fic es un Universo Alterno y más encima contiene Yaoi. Es un Kouichi/Lyserg (O Lysichi como le decimos, Kini y yo). Es un Songfic que hice con mucho esmero. Le quiero decir a Sakura Diethel que no le copie la idea de "Nevando" (Que también es un fic basado en esta pareja) De hecho todavía no lo alcanzo a leer entero ñ_ñUUU… Este fic lo hice a pedido de Kini-chan, y a cambio ella me hará un Lemon de Hao/Yoh ^0^. Bien mejor vamos con el fic. La canción es de Jennifer Lopez y… bien nada mas ^^uuu…

**Secretly******

****

El cielo esta poblado de nubes negras, que vierten sus aguas sobre la ciudad y me calan hasta los huesos. Sigo corriendo para tratar de no mojarme demasiado y así no pescar un resfriado. Pero se que es en vano porque ya estoy empapado. Como para corroborar mis pensamientos un estornudo se escapa de mis labios sorpresivamente haciendo que pare para después tratar de correr más rápido que antes. Afirmo mi gorra azul con una mano para que no se caiga en la carrera y, justo en el momento en que pensé que no podría mas, pude divisar el apartamento en el cual vivo. Subo rápidamente las escaleras y me detengo al frente de la puerta que tiene el número de "65". Me saco la gorra azul y me paso una mano por mis cabellos azules. Si me viera el en estos momentos de seguro me regañaría. Se preocuparía demasiado por lo que a mi simplemente podría parecer un resfriado. No, de seguro el pensaría que yo podría agarrar una pulmonía o algo así. Miro el pomo de la puerta, todavía no me decido a entrar. Quiero ver sus dulces ojos verdes, pero, una parte de mi desea que no esté. Porque o sino puede que yo sea demasiado evidente y todo se eche a perder.

Me pregunto si tú estarás esperándome con la cena o si simplemente no has pensado en mí en todo el día, pero lo más importante, me pregunto si tú me quieres y deseas tanto como yo te quiero y te deseo a ti…

Deseo entrar y abro la puerta con una sonrisa de jovialidad bastante forzada. Doy una mirada a la habitación y no te veo. Aun así aquel exquisito olor a chocolate que tu desprendes esta impregnado en la habitación. Sigo parado en el umbral de la puerta, impaciente, quiero tener alguna señal que me diga que estas aquí. Miro a mis pies y veo tus zapatos. Sonrió. De algo sirvió venirme a vivir a un departamento al estilo occidental.

_[Secretly, I'm wanting you. _

_And I hoping you want me too. _

_I smell your scent across the room, and I can't wait to get next to you]_

Cruzo el living rápidamente y me dirijo a la cocina. Ahí estas tu con un delantal de cocina horneando alguna exquisitez. Mi sonrisa ahora se vuelve veras y me acerco rápidamente a la mesa de la cocina que esta al frente tuyo. Me siento en uno de los bancos y me dedico a observarte ¿Cómo alguien puede llegar a ser tan perfecto? Das vuelta tu lindo rostro y me sonríes.

-Que lluvia mas fuerte ¿No crees?-te pregunto con jovialidad.

-Si. Por eso he horneado esto.-sacas del horno una bandeja llena de galletas con chips de chocolate.

-¡Que rico! Dame, por favor…-ruego poniendo mi mejor puchero.

Te veo titubear un poco, pero luego, recobras una actitud resuelta y pones la bandeja fuera de mi alcance.

-Eso si que no. Te las comerías todo tu solo y yo también quiero. Además te saldrán caries.

-¡Lyserg no tengo 8 años! ¡Y no soy tan perezoso como para no lavarme los dientes todos los días ¬¬! Eres demasiado sobre protector u_ú.-comento bastante enojado.

-Lo se, pero debo serlo… Tu eres 2 años menor que yo.-acaricias mis cabellos mojados y frunces el ceño, Ay dios, ya se que me vas a sermonear.-Estas empapado, mejor ve a secarte.

Un poco sorprendido por la falta del típico sermón sobre la precaución de no llevar algo mas abrigado decido acatar rápidamente las ordenes. Entro al baño y saco un a toalla del perchero. No se que haría sin ti, tu siempre te preocupas demasiado, nunca estas totalmente seguro de algo. Aun no se que siento por ti. En realidad, he de aceptar, que soy muy voluble. Miro de reojo el suelo y veo una polera tuya. Que extraño tú nunca dejas tus cosas tiradas. La recojo lentamente y la acerco a mi cara. Tan suave, tan perfumada. Huele tan bien.

_[I'ts like I'm lost._

_I don't know, but this feeling that I have about you,_

_Will you ever know?]_

_[Secretly I'm wanting you,_

_And I hoping you want me too,_

_I smell your scent across the room, And I can't wait to get next to you]_

Dejo lentamente la polera en tu pieza. Acabo de secarme el cabello y cambiarme de ropa como me has pedido. Me siento lentamente en tu cama y le echo un vistazo a tu habitación. Entras a la pieza y te sorprendes un poco de verme ahí. Pero luego me sonríes tan dulcemente que haces que me sonroje.

-¿Kouichi estas bien? Estas un poco rojo….-opinas mirándome detenidamente.

-Yo… Estoy bien no te preocupes. Se te había quedado en el baño-señalo tu polera y me paro de la cama. Camino hasta tu lado y desordeno divertido tus cabellos verdes.-Creo que deberías cambiarte. Estas manchado con harina-agrego con una risita señalando una gran mancha de harina en tu camisa.

-Esto… _Thank__ you, Kouichi…_-estas un poco sonrojado.

_-You Welcome, Lyserg ^^._

Salgo de la habitación y entro a la mía que esta justo al frente. Antes de cerrar la puerta le echo otra ojeada a la habitación y me quedo un poco embobado. Ahí estas tu, sacándote tu camisa y dejando tu torso desnudo. Se te ha olvidado cerrar la puerta ¿O fue intencional? Me da exactamente lo mismo, en lo único que me concentro es en verte cambiándote de camisa. Te la colocas y pasa una mano por tus cabellos verdes. Dios… cuanto me gustaría que esas manos fueran las mías. Creo que me estoy sonrojando. Me doy vuelta bruscamente y cierro la puerta… Lyserg… ¿Tú me quieres? Dios me encantaría que así fuera para, quizás, dejar de ponerme celoso todos los días cuando te vas a tu instituto. Para saber que eres mío. Y para saber que tu también piensas en mi por horas.

_[Whathever I see (When I look at you across the room)_

_Whatever I hear (I wonder he loves me too)_

_Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours) _

_Oh Baby, And it's got me thinking of you]_

Te amo... _Ai shitteru_..._I love you... I want you... __I need you..._Dios... hay tantas formas de decírtelo, pero aún no puedo. Es esta cobardía maldita que solo me limita a adorarte silenciosamente… A mirarte… pero a nada mas… no puedo acercarme demasiado porque puede provocar que tu te alejes… eso me haría morir… Lyserg Diethel… ¿Me amas? ¿Me deseas?... Yo…. Te amo… Quiero estar junto a ti…

_[Secretly, I'm wanting you. _

_And I hoping you want me too. _

_I smell your scent across the room, and I can't wait to get next to you]_

Me siento en mi cama a contemplar el cielo cargado de nubes. Las gotas de agua escurren por el vidrio. Solo espero que no haya goteras. Escucho tus pasos por el pasillo. Solo quiero dejar de pensar en ti algunos segundos, pero en realidad se que eso es imposible. Niego energéticamente con la cabeza. Nada es imposible ¿Verdad? Aun así… no creo que pueda dejar esta obsesión… no creo…

_[Whenever you speak,_

_Whenever you, oooh,_

_Whenever you breath,_

_Baby, let me touch you, please]_

Tocas la puerta, doy vuelta mi cabeza. Estoy esperanzado, pero, no se porque.

-Pasa, Lyserg.

-Esto… ¿Kouichi?-preguntas dubitativo.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntas mostrándome un posillo lleno de exquisitas galletas. En realidad no estoy muy hambriento, pero te doy una sonrisa para quitarte esa cara preocupación.

-_Yes! __Thank__ you very much, Lyserg-ch…-_corto lo que estaba apunto decir, bastante pálido. Estuve apunto de ponerme al descubierto. Me miras extrañado.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Kouichi?

-No, nada. _Arigato__.-_tomo rápidamente una galleta y me la llevo a la boca. En realidad cocinas muy bien, Lyserg. Te lo hago notar-Esta exquisita, Lyserg-kun ^^.

-Je, gracias.-Te sientas cómodamente al lado mío y apoyas levemente tu cuerpo en el mío. Me sonrojo- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Lyserg, Yo…-No puedo seguir ya que tus labios están sobre los míos. Siento como me abrazas lentamente y tratas de entrar en mi boca. Yo sigo sentado, como piedra, paralizado por la impresión. Pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondo al beso y comienzo a explorar tu boca. Sabes a chocolate. Te beso con la misma intensidad que tu y casi sin notarlo mi mano se acerca a tu cintura, al termino de tu polera. Comienzo a subirla lentamente mientras siento como me desabotonas la camisa. No se porque, pero, no puedo evitar pensar que estamos yendo demasiado lejos… 

_[It Smeel so good,_

_I just wanna...Kiss you,_

_I wanna... lay with you,_

_I don't know how to tell you,_

_But secretly,_

_I want you, I just wanna get next to you....]_

~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^**_Fin_**~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^

Termine!!! ^o^ Espero que les haya gustado. Estaba un poco confuso, lo se n_ñ, pero aún asi espero que les haya gustado. _Lysichi__ rocks!!!_ xDDD. Cualquier review que me llegue pues… no se donde podría respondérselos porque este fic es un One-Shot… Quizás… ¡Si! A los que me manden review les daré la respuesta por mail ¿Oki? Bien… Hasta otro día!!!!

**_Sayonara_****_!!!_**

**_Kany-chan…_**

**_Star Student, Crazy Writer and Sadistic Girl xDDD _**


End file.
